


We Did It

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: After the helicopter crash, Emma is sent to the Clivesdale hospital, and she can only hope Paul is there too.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	We Did It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 20th helicopter crash fic wow can you believe I'm still writing those XD
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Injury  
> -Hospitals  
> -Needles

“Colonel! I found someone!” someone shouted, climbing over the wreckage of what was once the helicopter.   
  
Shit.   
  
Emma looked at the man. PEIP, his uniform said. Where did she recognize that from? Oh, that’s right, those alien fuckers from the army.   
  
The man started approaching her. “No, get the  _ fuck _ away from me!” she shouted, though she didn’t have the energy to move. The blood loss was getting too much. It wouldn’t be long before she passed out. But it didn’t matter, she’d be dead by then.   
  
“Ma’am, listen to me. I see you’re bleeding red blood. You’re human. It’s our job to make sure you make it out of here.” Emma screamed as the man touched her. “Our helicopter is just down the street. We have a medic with us. He can take care of your leg. Please allow me to take you with us.”   
  
Emma looked at him. He sounded normal. He looked normal too, his eyes weren’t glowing like those aliens. As she was deciding, he was talking into his mic.   
  
“Okay,” she said, bracing herself for the pain she’d undoubtedly experience as the man lifted her into his arms. She cried out as he jostled her slightly.   
  
When they arrived at the helicopter, a few soldiers and a doctor were waiting for them. The soldier carrying her gently sat her down on the floor of the helicopter.   
  
The doctor put on some gloves as the man walked away, probably looking for more survivors. Maybe he’d find Paul. Paul… Why had she sent him away? She’d want him here, keeping her calm and telling stupid jokes to distract her from the immense pain in her leg. She’d sent him to his death, hadn’t she?   
  
“Soldiers, please hold the patient down,” the medic said to the few soldiers left in the helicopter. “I don’t have anything to sedate her, and this is going to hurt.”   
  
Three soldiers pinned Emma down on the floor. She screamed and tried to kick them away, but it only resulted in more pain.   
  
The medic’s hand closed around the pipe. Emma called out for Paul, even though she knew he couldn’t hear her. She didn’t even know if he was alive.   
  
Emma screamed in pain as the pipe was carefully pulled out of her leg. She was squirming and trying to get away, but the soldiers only held her tighter. Another soldier kneeled down next to her and stroked her head. “It’s okay,” he said. It was probably meant to be comforting, but it only freaked Emma out more.   
  
“Guys, I don’t think I can fix this with the limited equipment I have here. We have to get her to the hospital immediately.”   
  
The soldiers were talking to each other, but Emma couldn’t hear them over her whimpering.   
  
Two soldiers sat Emma down into a seat and put her seatbelt on. The helicopter took off a few seconds later, and it wasn’t long before Emma passed out.

*** *** ***

When Emma woke up, she let her eyes adjust to the bright room. She tried to rub her eyes, but her hands were tied to the chair she was sitting on. It didn’t take long for her to figure out her legs were restrained too.    
  
Well, not her left leg.   
  
In fact, her entire left leg was gone.   
  
“What the fuck?”   
  
“Ah, hello ma’am, I’m glad to see that you’re awake,” a female voice spoke. That was when she noticed the camera and speaker in the corner of the room.   
  
“What do you want from me?” she shouted, looking straight at the camera.   
  
“I’ll ask the questions here, okay? You were in Hatchetfield when this musical apocalypse took place. We’re just making sure you’re not a threat.”   
  
Emma tugged at the restraints. “Bullshit. I was bleeding red blood! I can’t be one of them!”   
  
“I’m sorry, ma’am, but it’s our protocol. Now, please tell me your name.”   
  
Emma rolled her eyes. “Emma Perkins.”   
  
She could vaguely hear the sound of pen on paper before the woman spoke again. “Alright. Miss Perkins, we would like to do a few tests before we can let you go.”   
  
The door behind Emma opened, and two men in lab coats entered the room.   
  
They shone a light into her eyes and wrote something down on a clipboard. Then they made her spit in a small bowl. “Watch out, it could be contagious,” one of them said.   
  
She drew the line when they brought out a syringe. “Nope,” she said, images of professor Hidgens flashed before her eyes. “Get that thing away from me.”   
  
“Miss Perkins, please cooperate,” the voice sounded through the speaker.   
  
“I’m not doing that!” She tugged at the restraints.   
  
“I’m sorry, but you don’t have a choice. We can’t let you go if we’re not one hundred percent sure you’re not infected with this alien virus.”   
  
Emma screamed as the man holding the syringe came closer. She couldn’t move away as he poked the needle into the vein.   
  
When the men left the room, the woman spoke again. “Thanks, Miss Perkins. We’ll examine your blood, and then you’re free to go.”   
  
“So you’re not even going to tell me what the fuck happened to my leg?”   
  
The woman cleared her throat. “Alright. I’m sorry to inform you that we had to amputate your leg.”   
  
“Oh, really?” Emma said sarcastically.   
  
“The metal pipe that was stabbed through your thigh had shattered your entire leg. You had lost too much blood already, and we had to act quickly, resulting in the decision to amputate your leg.”   
  
Someone interrupted the woman, and she apologized and muted the conversation. Emma let it sink in. She’d never be able to walk again. If only Paul was here…   
  
“Excuse me?” she said, staring at the camera.   
  
“What?” the woman asked, clearly annoyed.   
  
“My friend, Paul. Is he alive? He was alive not long before you found me. Did he make it?” Emma bit her lip, scared of the answer.   
  
“We found an unidentified citizen near the Starlight Theater. He’s unconscious. I was hoping you could tell me who it was. I’m coming down, and we’ll go to his room so you can tell me if it’s Paul.”   
  
A minute later, the door opened and the woman freed Emma from the restraints, handing her a pair of crutches. Emma stood up.   
  
“I’m Colonel Schaffer, I’m in charge of this mission.”   
  
“Oh, okay.”   
  
The walked through the halls of what Emma guessed was the Clivesdale Hospital. She had to be fast to keep up with the colonel, and she was still a bit clumsy with the crutches, but luckily the colonel noticed and slowed down.   
  
They came to a stop in front of a room without windows. The colonel grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. “I’m warning you, he’s not looking too pretty,” she said, before opening the door and letting Emma enter.   
  
Paul.   
  
It was him.   
  
He was covered in blood and bruises, but it was undoubtedly him.   
  
Emma sat down on the side of the bed, taking his hand in hers. “Paul…” she whispered.   
  
Paul’s eyes shot open. He immediately sat up, wincing as he did. “Emma? What happened?”   
  
Emma laughed. “We did it. We survived.”


End file.
